


Another

by fraudoc



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Other, a tomb colonist walks into a carnival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudoc/pseuds/fraudoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc wants to see if all Tomb Colonists look alike under wraps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another

**Author's Note:**

> featuring fallen london OCs, but doesn't every FL story ?  
> Doc - an agender tomb-colonist thief and general criminal  
> Toll - lady londoner and reporter, buddy to Doc

_A tomb colonist willingly removing their wrapping?_

  
Curious but excited thoughts buzzed in Doc's head as the usher took their ticket, gesturing them towards the Tomb Colonist Anatomy Exhibit. If they were less careful about how they were seen, their fingers would be fussing with their own bandages, unwinding and tightening them as sort of an eager-nervous habit. But they weren't, and they didn't.

  
Conversation was hushed inside the room. Doc nudged their way to the front with quiet grunts and mutters of "excuse me," though most willingly moved away from the tomb-colonist. Not that they seemed to mind- their thoughts were on the show that would hopefully be happening soon. A wrapped person rarely, if ever, removed their bandages completely, as far as they knew from their time back in the colonies. Doc themself only ever unwrapped one section of themself at a time, for whichever... Activity they were participating in, and their partner was always content with what they saw, asking for nothing more. Replacing of the bandages could and should be done, yes, but swiftly and privately, away from the prying eyes of Londoners who had yet to die even once. Not like now.

  
The lights dimmed everywhere but the stage as the audience's heads turned forward. Doc felt a lump of anticipation grow in their throat and nearly put a hand to their neck to loosen some wraps. But they didn't. Instead, their hands tightened around each other to stop any unnecessary action. They heard steps, and their head- along with everyone else's- turned to watch as a straight-backed, confident-looking bandaged person wearing a leotard walked onstage. They were tall, and their binding seemed to bulge outwards more than usual on their arms and chest. Leftover muscle, perhaps? Maybe they weren't quite as decomposed as Doc, but that mattered little. Once the other tomb-colonist stood at the center of the stage they gave a wave, hushing the crowd, before slipping out the end of a bandage around the back of their head and beginning to unravel. If the audience wasn't silent before, it was now. The only sounds that could be heard were the slight brush of linen on linen and the breathing of the those watching the spectacle. Slowly, layers became thinner. The bulge under the cloth lessened. Doc held their breath as the showperson began to roll away the cloth covering their head, and then...

  
Then they revealed smooth skin. Short blonde hair. Bright-looking green eyes, as though they'd never been dead in their life. A blonde moustache, too. Doc nearly reeled back, eyes squinting from behind their own wrappings as more smooth, slightly freckled skin was revealed. Hardly even a scar. Their hands shook, their shoulders tensed. That was no tomb-colonist. It was the man from the male anatomy exhibit, if they recalled correctly from their other ventures into the carnival.

  
With a groan, Doc shoved their way out of the exhibit. Just in time, it seemed, as their female companion was just leaving the rubbery man's room, looking more confused and angry than enlightened. Their bandaged fingers wrapped around her arm, gently pulling her out of the tent with them. "We're leaving," Doc all but hissed.

  
"What? Why? We just got here!" She protested, but made no move to leave their grip or stop them.

  
"Didn't like the exhibit."

  
"Oh, why? Because it wasn't a real tomb-colonist?" That made them stop, whipping their head around to softly glare at the other. "What, did you not know? They just dress up the other guy! Not that he's not nice looking, but-" She was interrupted by them tugging her along again, and let out a huff. "Ugh, fine. You baby."


End file.
